A site map can be used to perform a number of tasks (e.g., installing, commissioning, maintaining, and/or trouble shooting an automation system, etc.). The site map can be a top view site map of a location (e.g., room of a building, area of a compound, floor of a building, area, etc.). A top view site map can include a number of objects (e.g., walls, HVAC system, fire system, plumbing, etc.) within the location. The top view site map of the location may not be readily available to a user. For example, a top view site map may not exist for a particular location. The lack of a top view site map for the location can delay the number of tasks to be completed at the particular location.